thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 4)
By noon the next day, Kizazi was rushing back to the Outlands. He felt like he should tell Waanzin about what Grandpa Simba had said. Maybe she didn't know that the hyenas were Scar's henchmen, or had a differant explanation. As Kizazi approached their meeting place, he saw Waanzin sitting in the little shade coming from a dead tree. "Hey Kizazi," she said, "Can we wrestle, 'cause my friends, Kila, Kitu and NaZaidi, they only want to play with each other, so I haven't wrestled-" "Waanzin, I need to talk to you!" Kizazi interupted, "It's important." "Sure," she replied, sitting down, "What's up?" Kizazi sat down next to Waanzin. "Well, my grandfather was telling me dad that he had seen some hyenas in the Pridelands, and my dad said that he'd take care of it. What do you think he meant?" "Probably that he would chase us off, maybe kill us or something." "My mom said that hyenas killed my great-grandfather, but why should that effect us now? I mean, you're not like like that, you seem really nice." "Yeah, but hyenas and kions have always hated hyenas. It's just how it goes." "Do you think we can stay friends?" "I dunno... We probably would have to sneek around to see each other, and that'd be weird." The two sat in silence for a moment. While Waanzin sighed, an idea came into Kizazi's head. "Waanzin!" he cried, "If we tell our parents that we're friends, and that you're way nicer than they think you are, maybe we could work something out! My pride and your clan could become allies, and we could stay friends, and-" "-and we could hunt in the Pridelands?!" Waanzin interupted. "Yeah, I guess. Do you think your cland would want to work with my pride?" "If it means hunting in the Pridelands, Shenzi would kiss your queen's paws!" "Who's Shenzi?" "Does it matter? We can stay friends, and I'll be able to live in the Pridelands!" "I really hope this works." "I think it'll work. I'm gonna tell my family as soon as I get home! When are you gonna tell your family?" "Soon, maybe tomorrow. We should meet up tomorrow, at, like, six or something, and I'll tell you if it worked." "And then my clan and your pride will meet up later and talk it over." "Sounds good. This is gonna work!" "I know! I'm gonna go home and tell my family right now!" "Alight. See you tomorrow!" Waanzin headed off in the direction she had come, and Kizazi turned and walked back to Pride Rock. He would tell Kiara and Kovu first thing the next day. But how would Simba take it? Yeesh, he hadn't thought of Simba. "Kiara, do you know where Kizazi is?" asked Kovu. Kiara shook her head, and continued bathing Upelelelzi. Upelelezi struggled against her mother, and pointed with her nose to someone walking around Pride Rock. "Mama!" she squeaked, "Zazi, Mama!" "Oh, you're right, Upie," Kiara said, beaming, "You're so smart!" Kiara nuzzled her cub, ho giggled and pushed her away, playfully. Meanwhile, Kizazi's thoughts were interupted by a tap on his shoulder. "Something up?" Kumbuka asked. "What do you care?" he asked, shrugging Kumbuka's paw off of him. "You've walked around Pride Rock five times, now. You're freaking me out." "Me too," said Speckles, waddling out of the bushes, "Okay, you?" "I'm fine, guys," Kizazi said, ruffling Speckles fur, "I'll be fine. Just deep in thought, now." "You sure?" asked Kumbuka. "Yeah." Kizazi licked Speckles cheek, (prompting Kumbuka to shout "gross!") and headed up Pride Rock. He layed down on the same spot that lions had roared for many generations, and looked over the lands. "Zazi!" Upelelezi yipped, crawling up to her brother, "Sad?" "No, Upie, I'm not sad." "Something," she replied. "Yep, I'm something. You caught me. I hate when kids are smart... Do you know what a hyena is?" "Rawr rawr!" "Yeah, those. Well, I made friends with a hyena cub." "Uh huh?" "And Mom and Dad don't like hyenas. No one in the pride does. So, I'm worried about telling them." "Oh," Upelelezi yawned, laying her head down on her tiny, folded paws. "You stopped listening, eh?" "Yep." "I don't blame you," Kizazi laughed. He layed his head down on his own paws. "Hi, Waanzin!" Kitu said, sitting just outside of the den. "Hey, Kitu," she replied, "Do you know where Ed is?" "Nope. Do you know where he is, Kila?" "I don't know, Kitu," Kila replied, "NaZaidi?" "Uh huh!" he replied, "ED!" Ed pranced into view, and licked Waanzin's face. "Dad, Dad!" she laughed, "I need to tell you something!" "Hm?" he asked. "Shenzi and Banzai need to know too." "Oh." Ed yelped loudly, which brought Shenzi and Banzai running. "What is going on?!" Shenzi growled, "The kid's okay?" "We're okay!" Kila, Kitu and NaZaizi said in unison. "Ehehe!" Ed said, gesturing at Waanzin. "What is it?" Banzai asked. "While I was out today, I made friends with a cub." "Okay," replied Shenzi. "And it isn't a hyena." "Cape dog, than? Cape dogs are okay, unless it's that Mbwa guy, 'cause he's such ''a-" "No, it isn't a dog. He's name's Kizazi, and he's a lion cub." "A LION?!" Shenzi and Banzai barked. "Huh? Wha? Huh?!" Ed stammered. Shenzi looked at Waanzin. "Waanzin, you know we don't like the lions." "I know, Shenzi, but ''why ''don't we like them?" "We told you," said Banzai, "Because the lions forced us to live in a ''graveyard, and the only lion we trusted turned on us in the end. And then we were forced out of the Pridelands again!" "But there's a new queen, and a ''new ''king! Kizazi told me that he's going to try to get his parents to let us live in the Pridelands again!" "Really?" asked Banzai, sceptically. "Yes. He's gonna talk to them tomorrow.! Please, will you just talk to them?" They were silent for a moment. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed exchanged glances. "We'll talk to them," said Shenzi, "But that's all we're gonna do, for now." "Okay, thank you, thank you! Me and Kizazi are gonna talk tomorrow, so I'll tell you where to meet them! Thank you, thank you!" Next: Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 5) Previous: Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 3) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by Ladybernard Category:Chapters